What I really want
by Nofretete
Summary: Chichi feels alone and gets sick. What happens when Goku saw her laying on the ground? Will she tells him her feelings?


This is another Goku+Chichi fic and maybe it's a little bizarre! And it featured small parts from Dido' songs "Hunter" and "All you want"(She also owns them.) I love this songs so much and so I decided to write a story about/with them!   
It takes place during the training for the androids and in this story Goku can sing! Yeah!   
Sorry for the faults in the text! 

*....................* = Thoughts   
~....................~ = Parts from the songs   


* * *

  


**What I really want?**

* * *

  


Chichi was working in the kitchen, like she always did. Sweat was running down her cheeks as prepared the dinner for her husband and her son. They were both out training with Picollo for the arriving of the androids in 2 years.   
Where? They never told her where they are training the whole time and what they were doing. *They just never told me!*   
It was nearly 8 o'clock and so they were supposed to come home for dinner soon. Chichi sighed as she placed the last dish full of food on the huge table in the Son-kitchen. She sat down on one of the chairs and the back of her hand reached her wet face, trying to clean it. She always felt so tired and worned out after cooking dinner for the two Sayajins. She closed her black eyes. 

~ Wants to be a hunter again, wants to see the world alone again ~ 

*Does I really deserve spending my life like that? Being a slave to a Sayajin-warrior, who never cares about me? Is it so?*   
Tears were forming under her closed eyelids. Her hands were forming into fists.   
*How? How can the Gods judge me like that?! With no big house, no exclusive and new clothes, no partys, no money and no happy future! I know my destiny! I will be left alone again! Soon Goku and Gohan will be far away from me....... fighting or maybe .......................dying*   
She couldn't stand thinking about someething like that! She jumped up from the chair and walked around the kitchen frustrated. 

~ To take a chance on life again ~ 

Time passed by and it was allready 9 o'clock as Chichi calmed herself down a little and noticed the clock.   
"Where are they!?!?! They know exactly that we're eating dinner at 8 o'clock!" Chichi yelled and turned around to look at the door. As if she tried to sense where they were at this moment. Her body didn't move, but her thought were running with an incredible speed through her head.   
*Why are they doing that to me! I could do better things than waiting for them like a dog for his master! I could........*   
What could she do? Nothing! She had never done anything else but cleaning, cooking and waiting for her family.   
*What a beautiful family! Leaving me here alone the whole day! But that doesn't matter.... what else were I supposed to do....... I'm helpless without them! But I won't be helpless! I'm a strong and independant woman!*   
She thought bitterly, letting her tears wetting her face. * But I'm not...............................* 

~ Wants to be a hunter again....wants to see the world alone again....too take a chance on life again....so let me go ~ 

The thoughts seemed to conquer her body and soul. Floading through every part of her body and chilled her to the bone.   
*Why do you hate me so much, Goku? What have I done to you? Why do you treat me like that? Like a slave and not like your wife? WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?*   
"AHHHHH!" Chichi screamed out as she fell down on her knees and cried. Feeling cold she wrapped her arms around herself tightly. But the feeling of cold didn't want to left her. Taking her in more and more by every second. Till the darkness released her from her pain. 

"Do you think Mommy will be angry that we're so late for dinner, Daddy?" Gohan asked his father who flow next to him through the dark sky. Goku moved his head and looked into the eyes of his son a little nervous. "I think she'll be, Gohan. Have you done your homework allready, son?" He put a strand of his thick black hair out of his face. Gohan got a sad expression on his face and looked down into the deep ground. "No, I haven't and I'm sure, Mommy is going to be really angry about it!" Goku smiled at his son. "No problem, Gohan. I'll explain everything to her and if she isn't that stubborn this time, she'll understand." Gohan nodded and they flew silently next to each other till their home in the huge woods.   
"Chichi! We are home! Chichi?" Goku shouted as they entered their small house looking around. *Something is wrong here!* Goku thought concerned.   
"Mommy!" Goku was interrupted in his thoughts as he heard his son's screaming. He went up to Gohan.   
She was laying on the ground unconsciousness. Gohan sat next to her and tried to wake her up. Lightly shacking her. "Please, Mommy, please....I'll do everything you want, but please wake up!" Gohan whimpered as he let his tears floading freely down his face.   
Goku was lost. What happened? He closed his black eyes to calme the feeling of fear and emptiness down in his mind. He slowly kneeled down in front of her.   
"Chichi.........." He breathed quietly taking her in his strong arms, pressing her head against his muscular chest. He kissed her hair softly and got up with her protectivly in his arms.   
"Daddy?" Gohan's little voice asked. Gohan looked down at his son. "She'll be O.K., Gohan! I'm sure she'll be!" His father repeated as he walked into their bedroom. Laying her down on their bed, Goku sat down next to her. Gohan stood in the doorway watching his parents. *I think I should leave Daddy alone with Mommy.* The whole events at this day has made the half-Sayajin very tired and so he went straight to bed, believing into the strengh of his parents Goku and Chichi. 

Goku noticed his son leaving them alone and he thanked him for that. He wanted to spend the time with her.   
*I hope she'll wake up! What have I done to her? How could this have happened to her?*   
He caressed her cheek softly and felt that there were wet. *She had been crying again......!* He thought sadly covering her up with a blanked.   
He let her hair down and layed down on his site of the bed. Goku just laied there watching her face while taking her hand into his. He silently started singing a song which he had heard some days ago on the radio. 

~ I'd like to watch you sleep at night ~   
~ to hear you breathe by my side ~   
~ and although sleep leaves me behind ~   
~ There's nowhere I'd rather be ~ 

Goku had to smile at her. *She's so beautifull! How does it come that I never really realized that till now? And I never told her about my feelings.....*   
He saw her moving a little and then opening her eyes slowly. She looked around confused. "Where am I? What happened?" She asked afraid ignoring her headache.   
"Everything's all right, Chichi! You're in our room." Chichi quickly moved her head looking directly into the soft eyes of her husband.   
She smiled lovely and her eyes shone with tears. "I heard you singing, Goku-Sa....." He blinked his eyes in suprise. "You did?" She nodded her head and squezzed his hand tight. Her other hand touching his cheek. "It was really wonderfull!" Goku laughed nervously. "Come on, Chi! You know I can't sing, but I really like that song and strangly it crossed my mind in this very special moment." His face became concerned once more. "But Chichi, what happened to you? Gohan and I came home and found you laying there on the floor. You have really made us woory about you. Why?" 

~ Want to see the world alone again......so let me go....let me leave ~ 

Chichi turned away and Goku recognized that he had hit the right point. She took her hands back to her and started rubbing her arms to warm herself up. 

~ Wants to be a hunter again ~ 

*How can I describe my feelings to him? Some houres ago I hated him for everything he did and thought he never cared about me and never loved me. But now he seems so true so lovely like a real husband should be. He makes me feel loved. He gives me the feeling of being needed, as if he needs me! What am I supposed to do now?* He waited patiently for her to say anything, maybe about her feelings or something. He was about to start speaking as she made the first move.   
"Listen, Goku! I was preparing dinner like always and I suddenly felt tired and sat down. My heart felt empty and lost. It was nearly nine and you weren't home."   
He listened carefully to every word his wife said, but he also felt her rising anger and frustration. Her voice got louder and angrier as she continued.   
"Suddenly it hit me! You never cared about me! You never loved like you are supposed to! You take my boy away! You never tell me where you are or what you are doing all the time! You just left the house early in the morning and return late in the evening time!" Her hands were fists as she sat up in the bed. Goku still lay quietly next to her listening. But that just made her more angryer than before. "And I? Do you know what I'M doing the whole day, Goku?! I'm cleaning and cooking! Just cleaning and cooking 24/7! I never go out or visit my friends, because I had to take care of MY FAMILY! But my family never cares about me!"   
She couldn't and didn't want to hold back her tears now. They ran down her red cheeks.   
*What have I done to her? I've never really thought about her feelings. How can I show her my love?*   
He slowly sat up and looked at her closely, seeing every tear she cried and every movement she made. He leaned forwoard and put his arms around her small body. "No, Goku! Don't touch me! No...." Her voice got lower by every word and she let him finally take her into his comfortable arms. Her tears wetting his orange gi, but that didn't matter to him. He wanted her to feel better and to feel loved.   
"Chichi, I know I've never really shown it, but I love you! And I'm so sorry about everything I've done to you! I was so concentrated on training for the androids that I wasn't really paying attention to you! I'll be a better husband from now on. You can come with us or go to your friends whatever you want to do! Gohan and I will be training less than the last months and we'll spend our freetime with you! I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me?"   
He hide his face in her hair and waited for her answer. His shame was overhelming and he felt so much guilty. He would understand if she never wanted to be with him again. But his heart was heavy and he hoped she would tell him it would be all right.   
"I love you too, my Goku! I'll forgive you!" She whispered through her tears and embraced him tighter.   
She felt his lips touching hers in a soft kiss of love and hope. She could feel the wetness on his own cheeks as she caresed his face.   
*He is crying! He is crying for me! He really means it! His tears are true, so how can I not believe him?*   
His arms made their way around her waist as the kiss got more passionat. Her hands were wrapped around his neck as both cried for each others love. 

~ ....... All you want, is right here in this room, all you want ........ ~   


* * *

So, I hoped you like it! Maybe I'll try to write a lemon in the next story, which could be the second chapter of this story,   
What do you think? I'm also working on the irst chapter of my story "The journey to Namek".   
It's an AU fic. What if Chichi joins Goku on his journey to Namek?   
Please R&R!   
Thanks for reading!   
cu   
Nofretete   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
